darling
by dourdan
Summary: ooc-i love deadpool but one the things I disliked was how emotionally sensitive he was, but then I thought- can I write a cute, sweet one shot about him accepting himself as he is? Takes place after the events of the first movie. rated m for sex


He never felt so afraid. In battle he was witty and funny- living in his own mind; with his own child-like creativity. But seeing her naked in her bed- their bed, waiting for him made him physically weak, bordering on sick.

He was wearing the costume, as if it would give him courage.

"Just come to bed." she said, she could sense the hesitation. "Just let me hold you".

He lay in bed with her; her dark hair, deep brown eyes. He left for over a year because he lacked the faith that she could still love him. (and the fact she got kidnapped due to his lack of faith was still fresh on his mind.)

But her love was more then beauty. Yes, the first time she saw it face she joked it would take a few drinks to get used to his face, but that was just to lighten the mood, prevent herself from breaking down in tears.

In bed, she took off his mask, looking in to his eyes. The same kind, free spirited eyes that made her truly happy. She traced her fingers along his cheek bone. He looked like a burn victim, but what was so bad about that? Lots of people had scars; victims of fire or acid attacks, it didn't change who they were. In fact -no, he didn't look like a victim, he looked like a survivor.

She kissed his forehead, holding the kiss long enough to make him realize he was still beautiful in her eyes. She missed him so much, her heart was so overjoyed. She kissed his lips, caressing his face as tears rand down her cheeks. How could he ever question her love?

"Let me touch you." she slowly undid the red suit. She first revealed his shoulders and chest. The skin looked the same as his face; scared but still human, still the man she loved. She kissed his shoulder then his chest. His body was as strong, if not stronger then before he was sick.

She could feel the breath in his lungs; the subtle rise and fall of his chest. It had been so long, too long. It was so comforting.

The feeling of her breasts touching his bare skin was making him hard, maybe he could do this; maybe he was still worthy of her.

He touched her face, he just wanted to look in to her eyes; he needed to see the love and kindness. Of course it was there, it had always been there

He removed his suit, and whatever cartoon character underwear he happened to be wearing, leaving himself naked and exposed. But he didn't lie, his cock was power powerful then ever (which was way he had to jerk off as often has he did, when he had no angel to share it with.)

he laid on his back as she moved her beautiful face towards his 8 inch cock, that was hard, but she knew how to make him so turned on he could barley breathe,

It involved touch, toungue, and fingers in naughty places. He felt a deep intense orgasam that that hit him like a hard ocean wave emiting from his cock, to his hips, abs, chest. He had a beautiful shortness fo breath he been dreaming about since the day he walked out on her.

He felt revived, confident-powerful.

she licked his cock clean, letting the rest ozze on to the bed. He could cum allot, but she coudl bring his manhood back to life for round 2 just was quickly.

"So baby, do you want to f-k me?" she said as she worked his cock with her hands.

"no," he sat up and kissed her. His kiss was soft and gentle. She was crying. He brushed away her tears

"i want to make love to you...i want to love you for the rest of my life." in the moment he meant every word.

He lovingly changed positions, laying her on her back. He spread her legs to do the one thing he missed doing. Actually there were dozens, if not hundreds of things he missed doing with her (and to her).

He first stroked his fingers down her deep pink lips, opening her up like a flower. He put his face to her wet eggers pussy. Let's just say he did more than the typical 'write the alphabet with your tongue' (so uncreative). When she was nice and ready he was so hard if he cut off his cock it would f—k her on its own.

He rubbed the length of his shaft down her wet egger pussy."I want you so bad"

He put one leg over his shoulder, and trusted in to her deep and slow. He usually liked to f—k her fast and hard, joking about how quickly he could get the job done. But this was different; this was a fantasy over a year in the making.

Having him inside her felt beyond amazing, "Oh...OHH… baby you weren't kidding you have one superhero cock." It was big and thick, and there was a supernatural power behind its sheer intensity. (or maybe his scars felt like a ribbed condom.)

She gripped the sheets as he made her climax over and over.

He leaned in to kiss her. (She was so flexible.) With that kiss he could feel every muscle in her body in ecstasy. "I could never forget you" he said in a whisper.

She had been his strength, the idea of seeing here again kept his soul alive. He was so happy. When they finally stopped, after drenching her pussy with cum, over and over-it had been almost 4 hours.

"ya know, if you have an erection lasting more than 4 hours…. " she joked.

"You should probably put your cock back in to your beautiful…loyal… future wife." He said, kissing her perky breasts. He knew she had enough for one night and he wanted to get some sleep as well. He kissed her neck, then her lips. "Good night."

"goodnight." She said back. But didn't go right to sleep she rested her head on his chest, savoring the warmth of his skin, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

The next day he awoke to her cooking breakfast, while humming/singing; like she had a son gin her head but only knew half the words.

"Just call me angel of the morning, angel….just touch my cheek before you leave me….darling" something made her instinctively looked at him. She laughed as she brushed a hair out of her face, "Sorry, I just had that song stuck in my head."

He couldn't help but smile. This was where he was meant to be.


End file.
